


Day 20 - Gift Giving

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Poe shows his love through gift giving.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Kudos: 12





	Day 20 - Gift Giving

It had started when you were first dating. Poe had left you a rare gift of a pink and purple luminescent flower that only bloomed on a couple of planets in the galaxy. Poe had been to one of those planets on a mission and had brought you back the flower with a string wrapped around the stem in a crudely tied bow and left it on the door of your quarters whilst he waited in the shadows to see your reaction.

Said reaction was to cry which, panicked and immediately thinking the worst, Poe took as a sign that you hated it and in turn, hated him. He had hurried over to you from his hiding place, apologising profusely and about to crush the flower when you stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“I just thought- I wanted to bring you something nice,” Poe spluttered, wringing his hands anxiously and taking a cautious step towards you.

“I love it,” you laughed, wiping away the tears on your cheeks, “I didn’t mean to cry it’s just- I’ve never been given a gift before,” you admitted, taking the flower off the door to take a closer look at it, “it’s beautiful.”

Poe let out a sigh of relief, closing his hand around your one holding the flower.

“I’ll take you to where I got it from someday. There was a whole field of them, all different colours. So pretty, like you,” Poe beamed with delight when you shyly glanced away from him.

After that it was a regular thing that Poe would do. If he was sent somewhere without you he would bring you back a gift. Sometimes they were a hit with you, other times not so much.

Poe had tugged you away from your friends when he came back to base one day, dragging you to a quiet corner of a corridor with a box in hand. Once he was sure you were alone, he lifted the lid and showed you the contents. Inside sat three large prickly berries covered in a light coloured chocolate. 

“I haven’t had chocolate since I was a child,” you exclaimed, rolling back and forth on your tip toes excitedly. Poe handed you one and picked one for himself and together you took a bite. The chocolate was sweet if a little chalky but the berry was tart and the slimy, sour liquid it excreted had you and Poe spitting the treat back into its box. 

“That is disgusting,” Poe coughed, spitting out the remnants of berry and wiping the red juice from his mouth with the back of his hand. You couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of you, hearty and loud enough to turn a few heads from the end of the corridor. You pressed a hand to your mouth to try and contain the giggles but it wasn’t working, instead it roped Poe into the laughing fit too. 

Finn found you both an hour later curled around each other on the floor, exhausted from laughing and dreamily gazing at one another. 

Your most recent gift was your favourite so far. Poe had been on a mission for over three months when you got the transmission from him that he was on his way back. You were fidgeting in the hanger, pacing around the console much to the annoyance of your team. The sound of X-wings landing met your ears and when it was safe to do so, you ran out to find Poe. 

His X-wing was one of the last to land as he let his squadron get to base first. You reached him just as he was climbing out, jumping into his arms before he could spot you.

“Honey, it’s good to be back!” Poe laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist before spinning you around. 

“Are you okay? Any injuries I should know about?” You asked, taking a step back to quickly scan over Poe’s features. He had a habit of downplaying injuries or sneaking behind your back to check into the med bay, only to find out about it when a medic would ask you how Poe was. 

“No, I’m fighting fit,” Poe insisted, taking your hand and lifting it to his lips, “I got you something.”

Poe reached into his pocket and brought out an orange X-wing, much like Poe’s own, that fit in the palm of his hand. Lifting open the cockpit a blue light appeared, creating a holographic image of Poe with his thumbs up. 

“I found a guy who could make them so I got him to put a couple of me in there, and he told me how to add more images so I can put some of you _and_ the two of us in there as well,” Poe rambled, free hand gesturing wildly in the air, pausing only when you hadn’t reacted.

“You must have had a lot of time on your hands,” you teased, looking away from the mini starfighter to grin at your boyfriend.

“Three months was a long time to be away from you, who knows how long the next mission will be.” Poe shrugged.

You nodded in understanding and carefully took the figurine from Poe’s hand, closing the cockpit and running your fingers over the ridges, up and over the wings and finally along the nose.

“I’ll feel a little less lonely now I can look at you when you’re away,” you admitted softly, leaning up and pouring all of your gratefulness into a fervent kiss.


End file.
